


Like Magic

by malec_killed_maeve



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy ending???, Immortality, Love, M/M, Magic, Sad, angry!Magnus, jealous!alec, magnus can't remember his first love, possibly season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_killed_maeve/pseuds/malec_killed_maeve
Summary: Alec starts to question his relationship with Magnus, and Magnus opens up just a little bit to talk sense into his Shadowhunter.





	Like Magic

Alec whirls around, hands flying. “Because I’m going to age and die! And you won’t. You’ll live forever and move on and forget about me. I’ll just be one of your numerous lovers.” Unshed tears were glistening on his eyes, shining under the sharp glare of the moonlight.

Magnus’s face changes into a mask of fury. “Can you hear how ridiculous you sound, Alec?”

The Shadowhunter defiantly shakes his head. “You know I’m right, Magnus,” he says, sounding utterly defeated.

“Four hundred years,” Magnus suddenly exclaimed. “Four hundred years of loving and losing and doing it all over again until I decided that the pain was not worth it.” The warlock was shaking all over. Thoughts of all his mortal lovers crept into his mind. Etta, who charmed him with her graceful dancing. Imasu, who wanted more than the warlock could give. And for Magnus’s first love, whose name he cannot remember to save his life. 

“And still I let you in! I laid out my present and future on your palm. Why? Because I saw that you were different. Special. I’ve been waiting my whole life for you, Alexander. And if you think that I’m ready to let that go, even after forty—fifty years of having you, then you couldn’t be any more wrong.” Warm tears were flowing down his cheeks.

‘This is Magnus in his most vulnerable state,’ Alec thought. ‘The Magnus who had to endure life with people leaving him to that one place he cannot follow: death.’ He shook his head at his own foolishness and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Magnus laid his head on Alec’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I—I don’t understand immortality at all. I’m sorry I questioned this, us—what we have.”

Magnus pulled back to look Alec straight in the eye. “I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You’re it for me. So don’t think for a second that you’re ‘just one of my numerous lovers.’”

In that moment, Alec knew that Magnus would also be it for him. There couldn’t be any other person whom he could love and could love him like—like magic.


End file.
